Date Day
by Support
Summary: Megumi x Yahiro oneshot, first story so beware of quality...not very romantic despite the title


**My first oneshot, flames welcome, reviews even more so :) I don't own the series**

**Megumi x Yahiro, because their story never really started or ended**

**Date D****ay**

A little girl walked leisurely along the park path, seemingly oblivious to the throngs of families with fat, screaming children surrounding her on a sunny weekend. If a few hassled parents chanced to look up, they may have noted a whiteboard swinging on her arm in place of a handbag. If they looked up again, they may even notice that the little girl was in fact, not as young as first glanced, despite her short stature. If they paused to contemplate this they may even deduced that she was around 16-17 from the mature expression on her face and the relative gracefulness in her movement. But it's always a struggle to stop children from killing each other and the rare few who looked up didn't do so again and so Megumi strolled quite invisibly away from the screaming, shouting and crying.

She sighed inwardly to herself. She'd tried so hard not to think about it, but that day had finally arrived. **The Date Day**. It sounds quite sweet actually, Megumi mused, a very hopeful name…she should really change it to **Megumi Is Single Day** (or **Megumi Is Sort Of Single But Not Quite Day**… she quickly stopped her thoughts going down that path).

Of course it was inevitable with the sheer volume of couples in S.A that there were several weekends in which one or more lovebirds went off on their private outing, but Megumi had banked on the probability of everyone being out at once as being as likely as Hikari becoming number 1 (Megumi felt sorry that she thought that, but then she was never as sweet as she looked). Well the day had come and it had to be a hot, sunny Saturday in which she has no work commitments and, she scowled, all the freedom in the world.

It started unsurprisingly enough with Sakura. Megumi had woken up in the morning to fnd that the bed next room to hers was curiously empty, with an even more curious note pinned to it and decorated with hearts and ribbons (_'We're off to Hawaii on a lovey dovey date xxx your sister in law .'_) Megumi had deduced from the wide open window, the black footprints all over the plush carpet and the leftover rope, that Sakura had kidnapped her brother. Again.

She'd then begun to phone Ryuu, before remembering that he'd gone to celebrate Finn's brother's first birthday in her native country, so she redialled for Akira instead to propose afternoon tea and discussing her brother's disappearance. Unfortunately (_or is it fortunately?)_ all the S.A members had phones with video capabilities for Megumi's sake and Megumi quickly made her excuses as she noted a) Akira's dazed expression, b) lip-gloss smeared over her cheek and, most tellingly, c) Tadashi bouncing around in the background (_now that she thought about it, it irked her that she, of all the girls in S.A, had Ruined A Scene_).

Megumi sighed again as she kicked, and missed, a stone. As much fun as it is following Hikari and Kei around and watch Hikari just NOT GETTING IT, she just didn't feel like it today. Suddenly Megumi stood stone still, her face paled and she let out a groan. _Fun! When did I start thinking like HIM? _Without noticing, she'd rolled up into a small ball in the middle of the path with her head in her hands as she thought of the one person she really, REALLY shouldn't think of that day.

'The family over there is calling the park warden over' pointed out a familiar voice cheerfully.

Megumi groaned inwardly, speak of the devil…no, a devil is too predictable next to him. She knew that he would either be oh-so-casually sitting on the bench she'd just passed, perhaps with a book in his hands, or leaning against a bit of wall with that infuriating angelic smile on his face. She turned. He was leaning against the wall, a closed book in his hands; she's getting better at this.

She was also (sort of) prepared for the symptoms of LOVE (note the capitals) that'd hit her when she heard his voice. Her face flushed, her fingers tingled and her heartbeats quickened rapidly. Megumi gritted her teeth and waited for her face to cool down before looking Yahiro in the eyes, after dealing with the boy for so long she really would prefer not to have a heart attack every time she talked to him.

_**What are you doing here?**_ Her board flashed.

'What are you doing here?' Yahiro grinned and Megumi wondered at the enemies who'd lost everything with that grin.

_**What does it look like?**_

'Do you really want me to say?'

This was a recent game, whoever answers first loses, but Megumi knew it was just a single game within a game within the one game they'd started playing almost from the start.

_Does he like me? Does he still love her? Can I deal with that? Do I love or hate him? Is he serious? Or is he teasing? Should I stop this? Are we friends? Are we lovers? _Whenever an answer begins to solidify, one grin or joke would make it scatter like fog…and the game would continue. Sometimes, when she is feeling dramatic, she wonders if it would go on forever. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

_**I lose, what does it look like?**_

Yahiro indicated the park warden walking towards them,

'Let's just say we should leave this place, feel like treating your beloved to coffee?'

Megumi smiled, this was Yahiro's way of saying_ let me treat you to coffee._

_He would always do that, just when she even contemplates contemplating letting go, he would hold her just a bit closer. Just enough. _

_**Would you like me to?**_ Megumi noticed that she'd become a bit despicable since knowing him. She had to stop herself laughing at the complicated expression on his face as he glanced at the board on their way out, arms almost (but not quite) touching.

This was one of those good days, one where she _wins._


End file.
